Agression
by Lily-licious
Summary: Fate finally learns that unleashing her aggressive side can be rather rewarding... (StrikerS universe, explicit content, yuri)


_Author's Note ~ Hehehe, my lovely ladies seem to be maturing with each story I write. ;D Haha! Anyway, this piece is dedicated to my little wolf, Sakti Phoenix, so I hope you enjoy it. Again, this piece takes place during the StrikerS timeline...where exactly, I don't really know, but that isn't important! Just enjoy some more NanoFate love~! 3 -Lily _

Aggression

"_You're mine."_

"N-Nanoha...hey, Nanoha...?"

"E-eh...Feito-chan?"

"Nanoha, I can't sleep." A rather groggy Nanoha sat up slowly, after having been so rudely awoken by her restless companion. After wiping her eyes a bit, an allowing them to adjust to the darkness of their room, she looked over at the girl beside her. Fate was sitting on her knees, atop their comforter, and it was quickly made clear that she hadn't been able to fall asleep at all that evening. Her hands, that had once been poking the sleeping mage, were neatly folded in her lap. The blonde was staring into Nanoha's tired face, patiently waiting for a reply of some sort. The brunette couldn't help but smile at the site; Fate's soft black negligee gently lay on her, now impatiently, swaying body. "Nanoha?" The blonde finally interrupted a transfixed Nanoha, who almost seemed to be drooling at this point.

"Oh right. I'm sorry Feito-chan...I'm just a bit sleepy is all." An obvious lie.

"Right, I know. I'm sorry for having woken you up at such an hour." The obvious lie hadn't been caught by Fate, who was overcome by her own selfishness, utilizing the darkness around them to hide her blushing face. "I just can't seem to sleep right now."

"Yes, I can see that." Nanoha teased her flustered friend before getting to the point. "Now, why can't you sleep Feito-chan? Are you tired?"

"Well...yes...I'm tired...but not really."

"Then are you hungry?"

"No...not exactly." Nanoha cocked her head, trying to think what else could be ailing her Fate.

"Is your mind racing?"

"Ah...yes...kinda of..." Fate trailed off and squirmed a bit, still sitting atop her knees. She had now begun fiddling with the bottom of her attire. Getting a bit fed up with the Enforcer's ambiguity, Nanoha sighed and returned her head to the pillow.

"Feito-chan...if you're worried about something, you're probably just over-thinking it. Just lay your head down, and take a breathe. We'll deal with whatever it is in the morn-"

"N-no! It isn't that! Er, um...I mean..." Fate had leapt a bit forward, grabbing Nanoha's shoulder in protest.

"...Then what is it? Tell me truthfully." Rolling over under the sheets, Nanoha yawned and smiled kindly at her flustered friend.

"...I'm just a bit...well...you know..." The blonde's face was on fire, but it was nearly impossible to tell amongst the darkness.

"...Feito-chan, I'm afraid I have no idea what you're talking about." Another obvious lie. Of course, at this point, Nanoha knew exactly how Fate was feeling and what was keeping her from sleeping. Her teasing was accompanied by a devilish smirk, also cleverly hidden within the darkness. With a slight push, Nanoha forced her body back up into a sitting position, facing Fate. "Feitooo~ Tell me what you want." She cooed, gently leaning over and lightly running her slender fingers across the blonde's arm. Fate shot back, falling from her knees to her backside.

"N-N-N-Nanoha!" The sudden touch was rather unexpected, especially since she had yet to tell Nanoha exactly why she couldn't sleep. "E-eh..." She whimpered, and retreated to her side of the bed like a injured cat.

"Yes Feito-chan?" Nanoha climbed into all fours and chased after her prey. "Tell me what you want. Come on. I can't do anything unless you tell me what you need from me." Now, the aerial mage was on top of a fleeting Fate, who could only blush and blabber under the dominating force that was Nanoha. A few moments went by, and Fate couldn't seem to openly express what she wanted of her lover. A bit discomfited with the result, Nanoha sat back and halted her aggression.

"N-Nanoha..."

"Feito-chan, you know, I've never really noticed how passive you can be. I made it clearly obvious that I knew what you wanted, but why couldn't you tell me?"

"W-well, I tried...but I didn't want to wake you up because I was feeling this way...and then I felt like I may have just been bothering you...and-"

"And nothing!" Nanoha placed her finger against the blonde's lips, insisting that she just listen. "Feito-chan...you need to be more aggressive. It's just that simple! You've always had such a hard time expressing your feelings...so why don't I show you some things to help unleash that beast of yours~!" Nanoha winked, but it was hard to make out in the darkness, so Fate could only return that cute wink with a confused head tilt. "Fufufu~ you'll see! It is rather easy..." With that, the brunette pulled an unsuspecting Fate toward her, greeting her with a lovely kiss. Without fighting back, Fate returned the kiss, which deepened in only moments.

"Na-"

"Hush. Just let me show you." Fate had broken the kiss, as her head was starting to buzz. Nanoha snapped her fingers, and the once darkened room was illuminated. The sudden change in brightness caused Fate to squint, but her vision adjusted rather quickly, as did Nanoha's. The two looked at each other, giggled, and returned to their kissing. Both girl's breathing quickened with each kiss. "Now, Feito-chan, use you tongue..." There was no hesitation in Nanoha's command, not surprising to the succumbing Fate. As the highest ranking instructor in Riot Force 6, Nanoha had absolutely no problems with delivering her commands to her subordinates. With such a demanding tone, it was hard for the blonde to disobey, and it wasn't like she wanted to anyway.

Closing her eyes, and enjoying the sensation of her tongue battling against Fate's, the fearless Nanoha felt her mind beginning to melt. Unfortunately, she couldn't yield just yet. "F-Feito-chan...that's good." Protesting her own desires, the brunette pushed the black shrouded body away. "There is still so much I need you to do to me..."

The Enforcer watched as her lover wrestled a bit with their comforter, before just throwing all the blankets to the floor in a large clump. She giggled, nervously. Fate had absolutely no idea what Nanoha was planning for her to do, but that didn't mean she wasn't excited. Once the brunette had finished preparing the bed for whatever was to come next, she looked over at Fate.

"Alright. Now...bind me." Fate's smiling face instantly faded into that of something truly horrified. She needed to clarify exactly what the overly excited Nanoha wanted from her.

"Wh-what?"

"Use some binding magic on me, and then you'll be free to do whatever you'd like! I won't be able to stop you!" She spoke so calmly, as if this was something she was already used to. Fate, on the other hand, had only ever used binding magics in battle; there was never any thought that she would be using them for activities such as this. "C'mon Feito-chan! I know you want too~" The brunette teased, once again. Of course the timid kitten wanted to execute the demand. The thought of her beloved completely bound, and unable to protest any of her advances, was just too much! "Well? Are you going to show me that aggressive side yet~?" Another innocent wink, and the blonde's mind cracked. The White Devil had succeeded in corrupting the innocent's soul with inappropriate thoughts and images; there was simply nothing that could be done at this point, except for what both of them desired to be done.

"Li-Lightning Bind." The Lightning squad's commander mustered all the strength she could to commence the order, and in the blink of an eye, Nanoha now found her hands clasped together and chained to the wall behind her. The bright yellow binds having appeared so quickly shocked the devil, but her shock quickly turned into that of excitement.

"Fufu~ Sssooo~~ What do you plan on doing with my legs then?"

"Later." Fate nearly ignored the question her playmate had asked, and now bore a very determined, and serious expression. The strong-willed girl now had on her battle face, indicating that she could no longer hold back her urges. Gently, the blonde proceeded to make her way atop her victim.

The bed creaked quietly with every advance the hungry lion made. Nanoha's cheeky smirk only made Fate's mind race even more.

"So...what will you do to me, Master?" Without hesitation, and finally showing her beastly side, Fate dove into her lover's neck. Starting with only a few nips and licks, Fate was now the one teasing her breathless prey. It was clear the now dominated mage had been waiting for this, as every slight movement and touch Fate made caused her body to jump with excitement. "Harder." Fate ignored Nanoha's command, quieting the demanding mage down by softly sticking her fingers into the devil's mouth. Receiving the message rather quickly, Nanoha halted her commanding, and instead began lightly biting Fate's finger tips.

"Nn~" With a light moan from The Enforcer herself, Fate hardened her light nipping to harder bites. With all her might she resisted breaking Nanoha's beautiful skin. The most she would allow herself to do was mark her as her territory. "You're mine." Fate loosened her grip, and whispered into the brunette's ear, ultimately sending a shiver down the girl's burning body.

"H-Haa—Nnn~ Good girl, Feito-cha~Ahh!" Nanoha's moans were cut short by her gasping, as Fate had made her way to Nanoha's lower extremities. The lightning chains keeping Nanoha captive clanged as she began to twitch from the touch. Fate gently rubbed her middle finger up and down Nanoha. The slightly soiled white fabric created a friction that drove Nanoha crazy. Her legs twitched, begging for more. Suddenly, Fate made a quick movement, and eradicated the barrier that kept her fingers from the bare skin of her lover.

"Now." Fate whispered, after watching Nanoha's face turn a deeper shade of red. "Lightning Bind." More flashes of light, and now Nanoha's ankles were bound to manipulated posts on either side of the bed. Embarrassed by her new found situation, Nanoha was beginning to slightly regret letting her Fate take over...but only slightly.

"You're finally showing your true colors, hmm~?" Fate smirked, but didn't answer Nanoha's smart-ass comment until she had moved herself so that her head was now between the brat's forcedly spread legs.

"I'll let you decide that for yourself..." Bending over, and leaning herself in closer, Fate sighed, allowing her warm breath to tease. Behind, and to the sides of her, the blonde could hear the rustling of chains; Nanoha was getting impatient again, and Fate had no intentions of giving her what she wanted just yet. With another hot breath, Fate let her fingers dance across her lover's inner thigh.

"A-ah! Nn—!" She continued this for a bit, enjoying every twitch the brunette made. Toying with her partner like this was far too much fun...especially since getting the usually so dominant mage to make such embarrassing faces, and noises, was a real treat. Fate has certainly taken advantages of the aerial mage's previous demands. "Hnng—Nn~~" There was only so much she could hold back within herself , and eventually Fate's own desires got the best of her. With Nanoha's last moan, she couldn't hold back anymore.

"I want to taste you~"

"Th-then t-taste me." Regardless of what Nanoha had responded with, Fate was going to continue doing as she pleased. Dragging her tongue across all of Nanoha, the blonde was immediately met with her lover's bewitching flavor. After a bit of general licking, The Enforcer finally made her way slightly upward. "HAA—ahh! Yes, there! Right there!" Fate suckled, and flicked her tongue a bit, much to the devil's enjoyment. "Fi-fingers!" The rattling of the chains could barely be heard over Nanoha's cries of pleasure. It didn't take long for the blonde to comply this time, as she was itching to do what she could to please her prisoner. Fate began plunging two of her fingers in and out of Nanoha, all while continuing her gentle sucking.

These motions continued for a while; with every slight movement of Fate's fingers, Nanoha's body twitched and tightened. The blonde was rough in her technique, and it was clear she lacked any sort of experience, but none of that seemed to matter. Everything she was doing still felt fantastic to the heavily panting wolf. Nanoha wanted more of her Fate, as she was beginning to reach her limit. "F-Feito—AH! I'm—I'm gonna—!"

"I'm afraid not." At that moment, Fate pulled herself back, and halted all her forcefulness, leaving Nanoha a heaving mess of confusion.

"Wh-what—why?!"

"Heh~" Fate only smirked at the distressed white mage. It only seemed to take a few moments before Nanoha seemed to have calmed down just a enough for Fate to begin again. Almost as hard as before, the blonde drove her fingers back into Nanoha's slit.

"AH! Wh-NNnnn! Feito-chan!?" The chains rattled along with the brunette's loud outburst. Her mind was resisting, but her body was accepting everything that was coming at her. He heart raced, and her spirited body glistened with sweat. Wh-why...did y...I'm seriously gonna—Nnn!" Nanoha gritted her teeth, while her bold lioness continued the combined finger and tongue movements. She could feel her climax coming, bigger and better this time...but was afraid of informing her partner, in case of another sudden shock.

"C'mon Nanoha~!" Fate curved her soaked fingers a bit, never breaking her forward momentum, and beckoned for her lover's release.

"Ah—F-F-Feito-ch-chaannnNNN~~!" Fate's words had given her permission to finally unleash her built-up passion. The Enforcer had finally shown a bit of her wild side, and Nanoha couldn't have been any happier with the results. After allowing Nanoha to twitch a bit after releasing her climax, and licking her own fingers clean, Fate evaporated her bindings. The brunette tossed and turned, leaving Fate with a feeling of satisfaction, and a wanting for more.

"Let's go again!" Moments passed, and Nanoha's heavy breathing subsided before she made the effort to acknowledged Fate's eagerness.

"...Feito-chan, we have work in the morning...and I'm so exhausted now!" Nanoha threw Fate's pillow at her eager companion. The pillow was easily caught by the energetic lightning mage, as her tail could almost be seen wagging. "Just lay down...and...go to sleep..."

"Uwaaaa! Wait! I'm still not tired! Nanoha! Nanohaaaaa! Do me tooo!"

"Urghh...I've created a monster..." With an amused sigh, the white mage sat herself up and smirked at her anxious kitty. "Alright, time to get you back for all that teasing~~!"

_Author's Note ~ Oh...what's this!? The possibility for a new chapter?! Fufufu~ Stay tuned. _


End file.
